


whence sped the dart?

by merripestin



Series: Give Me, Oh Queen [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Divorce, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the tequila snoring: Harry's hands, Harry's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whence sped the dart?

She'll roll over, and that'll be better, but the bed will still reek of alcohol.  She's slept in that stink so long it's just part of bedtime. And that'll be, not the spark for her decision, but confirmation.  Clara will be sure.

But before the tequila snoring: Harry's hands, Harry's mouth.  

It should be sloppy pawing.  It should be bad sex.  But alcohol doesn't make Harry Watson clumsy in bed.  She's still infuriatingly good.

Part of her problem— Harry just holds her booze far too well.

Clara's last shiver, last shudder, last moan, before the divorce, are reluctant, but real.

 


End file.
